Black Wings of the Raven
by GoldPhoenix1
Summary: A loss of a world means the beginning of a new destiny. A pirate, dubbed Vulture, learns that his old world is not the only plot in the story.


"Hey, wake up!" A voice rang in the sleeping figure's ear. A forceful hand shook the sleeper, and the calling boy's victim groaned, turning away from his sleep predator. His pure black hair fell down his face, his eyes closed tightly.

"V, come on!" The same voice called, this time more persistent and raised. The sleeping teen thought it sounded like a high-pitched girl whining. He smiled lightly at the thought, but dared not to give in to him so easily.

But, the hand grew more forceful then ever, and the raven-haired young adult went rolling till his front torso faced the cloud-free sapphire sky. His eyes, now well open, were a deep green, and looked up at his waker. This boy had light colored hair, and his eyes were a startling blue.

The blonde-haired boy rolled his topaz eyes as he looked down 'pon his awakened friend, straightening up and shaking his head. "You're such a lazy bum, mate." He said with a chuckle and a smirk. The charcoal-haired boy took this as a joke and smirked back, tightening his muscled abs and lifting his torso and legs up from his lying position, arms reaching for the sky in a stretch.

"Go jump off Norrington's Fort, Jaru." The reply came, and afterwards, a long, tired yawn. The blonde-hair adult, whose name was, in fact, Jaru, snorted and turned away, leaning on the wall behind them.

"Vulture, what's that?" Jaru motioned with his arm to the alley's opening, pointing out to the docks. A metal-like looking figure seemed to be prancing all over, and a faint clashing of its armor could be heard to the two. Vulture, who was the black haired young adult, peered at it oddly as it turned around. The "thing's" metal helmet was open at its eyes, and a slightly confused expression on the young man's face could be seen when he saw the yellow, emotionless eyes and the black, shadowy interior of the creature. But, before either of the two got a better look, it disappeared, just like that.

They stood in silence for a moment, and in union, the both glanced at each other, then back to the now-empty docks. "Now that is something you won't see every day." Jaru said, shaking his cranium and turning away, digging into his pockets. But Vulture seemed to be glued to the spot where the shadow creature once stood – How… Bizarre.

Ripping himself away from the view, the young man turned to his blonde-haired friend and shrugged. "Mate, we're pirates. We see everything." A small smirk was added afterwards, and his head turned to the other end of the alley.

Now, let me put in more description about Vulture. Yes, a pirate was he, and he didn't wear an eye patch or fake pegged leg – Oh no, some think that pirate's wore this ridiculous clothing, like the red and white striped shirts. Pfft! How pathetic. If a pirate was seen wearing that apparel, his own crew would put mutiny on him.

No, Vulture wore his own unique clothing, but it had a "pirate-y" feel to it. His pants were a dark brown and fit loosely on him, but they were the perfect size. Covering his torso was a dirty white shirt, and over that, and the rest of his body, was a hazel cloak. Vulture only wore it on certain days, but he wore no bandana, earrings, or hat – He only wore his apparel, save for the belt that hung at his waist which held his sword and other smaller weapons.

Now, back on to the subject. Now that this shadowy mysterious figure left, so did the two pirates. Exiting the alley and sauntering calmly down the cobbled street, their eyes gazed over to the rich walking by, and the closer hand would reach delicately and expertly into the other's pocket, snatching out a satchel of money and stuffing it in their own pockets for themselves.

Jaru and Vulture reached the back docks soon enough. A small smile was on each of the pirates' faces as the hopped onto the wooden docks, walking side-by-side. The black-hair pirate lifted his hand, pointing to the sea.

"There she is." Vulture said, his voice tinted with that of pride. A boat glided toward them, its sails full-blown with wind and it seemed like the ship itself was flying above the water. Not bothering to brush away the black hair from his face, the pirate waited patently for their pick-up to arrive.

"Not so fast." A voice came from behind them. Vulture's muscles tensed dramatically, and his sword hand was already near to the gold hilt that rested calmly on his belt. Turning his cranium around, he saw the end, spear-like points of muskets circling him, and, in the middle of the sea of red, was a figure in blue.

"Norrington!" Vulture said with a fake smile. "What brings you here? To give us a Good-Bye Party?" Jaru had also turned around, and joined in with the two's act.

"Ah, yes, mate!" The other pirate said with a nod. "It's not a party without a party-pooper." The Commodore's face fell for a moment before its seriousness regained once more.

"Funny." The wigged-man said, an emotionless tone to his voice. "I'd like to hear you gentlemen laugh when you're hanging by a rope in the gallows." A stifle of laughter rose up in the red coats before they were silenced by their Commodore. Neither vulture nor Jaru seemed taken aback back the man's threats, and their faces were kept straight the whole time.

"It's so sweet how the royal's try and talk back to us pirates, eh, Jaru?" Vulture said with a smirk, shaking his head. "It's been fun, really, but I think it's time for us to go, don't you think?" His other mate nodded, and they both took a step back, the musket's spear points following them.

But, as Norrington's mouth opened to order his men to arrest the two, a large mass swept towards Vulture and Jaru. Reaching out, the black-haired pirate as well as the other grabbed onto the end of the long and skinny bulk, being hauled up in the air with a small force.

In fact, this was the pole that part of the white sail's of their ship was attached to. Arms straining, he waited for the man driving the pirate ships to let the sail's pole swerve into the boat, and his dark green eyes looked down at the water below.

With a quick lurch, the sail indeed come back inside the boat. Dropping down and landing and his long legs, the young adult stretched and yawned, just like he had down earlier that day. Jaru had let go too, and had already begun to help with the crew's work.

Vulture, after being greeted by the rest of the crew, looked out to the ocean. He could've guessed it was middle of the day, but time didn't matter here on the open sea. Gaze swiveling up to the wheel of the ship, the young adult was ready to take his place driving this boat, and his gait started up to the higher deck. Vulture couldn't wait for that horizon, for that large stretch of ocean in front of him – Those on the open sea could go wherever they please, and do whatever they wished. Ah, the life of a pirate.

Hours upon hours had passed, and the young adult still laid his hands on the wheel, gaze scanning the open, sapphire sea in front of him. Nothing seemed wrong, nothing seemed to be out of place… All was right in the shining world of Port Royal.

"Vulture, what do you think of that?" A crew member by the name of Nick shouted up, his hand pointing to the left of the horizon. The pirate's gaze shifted, facing the direction the hand positioned to, eyes peering slightly.

A crowd of black was made evident in the topaz sky. Vulture, slightly bewildered, watched it closely as it grew bigger and closer to the ship. Whatever it was, the mass was coming closer by every second they stopped to stare. It grew larger, greater, and more in size as it came closer, closer.

"And there!" Another crew member shouted, now looking to the northeast. The raven-hair young man turned his sight there, seeing another, equally-large mass coming closer.

"Ready yourselves!" The pirate yelled out, glances being given to both sides of this darkness. He could hear the scratching of sword's against their sheaths as the crew pulled their weapons out, readying themselves for whatever was coming.

"Vulture, we need to get out of here." Jaru yelled to him, running up to the higher deck.

"What else can we do? They're coming on all sides!" He yelled back, tensing up as the things came closer to their boat, as if charging in a war. His heart beat wildly, and his dark green gaze turned back to his best mate.

The pirate could feel the crew member's anxiousness as they swarm of black crawled nearer. It was like Vulture could hear their heart beats, each and every one of them… They made a rhythm, a rhythm that would stop soon for the unfortunate. _Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum…_

Vulture had already pulled out his sword, and eyes stared wide at the black bulk that was quickly surrounding them. And then, time seemed to stop as the things reached the boat. It seemed to go in slow-motion as the swarm seemed to devour the boat, and then… Time started again.

And Vulture saw the things. They reached to his knees, and seemed to be made of shadows. They had the same yellow, emotionless eyes he had seen in the armored one before. Claws sprouted at their arms, and their feet also had these weapons. Hundreds of them had already gotten onto the boat… So much noise, so much yelling…

And then, he snapped back to reality. Sword slashing up, it came down on the nearest group of shadows, some being knocked out of the way and others disappearing. His weapon raised again as the pirate attempted to fend off these vicious, devil-like creatures, eyes narrowing dangerously as he switched into a new mode – That of protection for his life, and those of the crew.

A very quick glance was cast toward his friend, and as he swiped his sword at the shadows, he stopped. Two had jumped on Jaru, then three more. They were covering him in the black.

"Jaru!" He yelled wildly, running over a few feet through the fleet of creatures. But, it was too late. The things were scratching wildly at his upper torso, towards the area where his beating heart lay.

And then, there was a scream as Jaru fell to the ground, hitting it with seemingly no sound. A spark of light beamed for a moment, and something rose from his chest… His heart. And then, it was gone.

"No!" Vulture screamed, trying to run to his lifeless friend. But the things were crowding all around him. There was nowhere to go. Only a few still stood and fought, but more of the things jumped onto the boat. They just kept coming...

And then, his sword came down, slashing at any shadows near, and then around him. There was so much fierce rage in him for these things. So much hatred already… But there were too many… Too many…

The young adult backed up until the railing of the boat, sword pointed out towards the things. And then, one jumped up on him. The pirate tried to fend it off with his sword, but it scratched him deep in the arm, and his teeth clenched in pain. Another jumped up on him, and another. And then, the black-haired young adult lost balance as he leaned back from the weight of the so many on him. And, with a sickening feeling, Vulture dropped into the roaring water below, sinking down quickly.

The things immediately dispersed, and he was let alone in the raging waters. He had no more strength left, and his arms flailed blindly in the water. Eyes still opened and looking to the surface, he let himself sink farther into the ocean.

But as he watched the surface of the water, a large flash of light erupted from the core of the world. It beamed brightly into the darkness, but dimmed slowly away. And then, there was nothing. Only darkness. And as Vulture's eyes began to close, he felt a feeling of light near him. But his consciousness slipped away, and all was black.


End file.
